To Sir: With Love
by YumYumBamon
Summary: Everyone says that college is the best four years of your life. The time you find yourself, experiment. Take chances , get messy and make mistakes. For Bonnie Bennett, it was all those things and more. The more, being when she realized she had fallen hard for her Art Professor, Nicklaus Mikaelson. Those four years in New Orleans were some of the best in her life. Now, the twenty-
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. OOF! Don't ask me why I'm starting another fic when I have two that need updating. This plot has been sitting on my brain for a long time now and so… here I am. Writing this instead, I have updates for Nola and Till The Casket Drops. I'm hoping to get them out soon. _

_I hope. _

_Please forgive the grammar/ spelling errors. I will edit it once more before I post the next chapter._

_ Enjoy the story don't know how long this will be but we'll see. As always…_

_Happy Reading!_

**New Orleans, Radcliffe University: 3 years ago**

Bonnie walked into the empty class hall. Her green eyes on the man, who stood there cleaning his brushes unaware that she was there. The muscles showed through the back of his shirt and Bonnie couldn't help but think… This would be the last time that she would ever get to see him again. The thought brought a sad smile to her face as she clutched the small box and the letter attached to it.

It was now or never.

"Professor Mikaelson?"

She watched as her professor turned towards her. A surprised but genuine smile on his face as their eyes met.

"Miss Bennett," his voice like honey. Bonnie could feel the heat on her skin as she watched him clean his hands. With a solid rag. " My apologies, I thought everyone already left."

"I did," she admitted, stretching out her hands that held her gift in hand. " I'm leaving for the airport today but I wanted to give this to you before I left." Her voice was so quiet as she shyly looked away. It was too hard to look at him. So instead, she walked passed him. Towards the easel that held the painting he done for class. His use of colors always drew her in. There was so much emotion in his work. His strokes were broad but with a purpose. Bonnie was sure that if his art could be put into words. She imagined they would be akin to Shakespearean tragedy.

" So my friend Ruby offered you the internship then?"

His voice pulled her out of the world his painting had teleported her too. She nodded throwing a cursory glance over her shoulder towards him.

"She did! Though I think you had something to do with that."

He chuckled taking a step closer in her direction. Bonnie watched him approached swallowing thickly when he was just inches behind her.

" I only told her you were one of my best students. Your work spoke for itself, Miss Bennett."

His voice was low and she could have sworn she could feel the heat of his breath against her ear. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her heart. They had been alone before, spent hours together. All professional of course. Professor Mikaelson didn't make it a habit of participating in elicited rendezvous with his students. No matter how hard they might try.

He had been no different with her. Bonnie often had to tell her self, that the passing glances. The brush of his hands on hers. The lingering touches, they hadn't meant anything. The last three years had been the best. In large part because of the man behind her. Bonnie wasn't sure when she had fallen for her Professor. She'd been determined not to be like the rest of her classmates; most only signing up for the class not because art was their major but because of the very handsome, British Professor that taught it.

"Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie jumped, as his voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was miles away."

Chuckling he took a step back. Taking a seat on the edge of his desk. " Are you that eager to start your new life in London that you're daydreaming about it in our last moments together. I'm a little hurt."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest. An amused grin on her face. " Don't pretend that you'll even notice that I'm gone. You've got a whole gaggle of new students that will be hanging on your every word soon enough."

"Though none will have eyes quite like yours."

Bonnie blinked, not knowing what to say to that. If Elena were here; she would have said something witty. Bat her long lashes tucked a strand a hair behind her ear and flirted as if her life depended on it. Bonnie was not Elena, so, instead of addressing the comment. Bonnie nodded towards the box he placed on his desk.

"Well, whenever you look at my gift you can think of me and my green eyes."

Inwardly she groaned at her lame attempt to try and play cool.

_Okay, Bonnie, it was time to get out of there._

Clearing her throat, she stretched out her hand towards him a serious but sad look on her face.

"Thank you for everything Professor Mikaelson."

She watched as his pale blue eyes drifted down towards her hand. Watching something play out on his face. Unable to figure out what it was. When his large hand encompassed her own. A warm shiver ran through her, causing her breath to hitch slightly. Bonnie wasn't sure if he had heard it or not but when their eyes met again, she had a feeling he might have.

"Take care, Miss Bennett." His voice was soft as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Bonnie almost jumped back, having to stop herself from pulling away. Though what was more likely; bonnie throwing herself into his arms. She quickly took her hand back, giving an awkward wave before rushing out of the class. She didn't notice as Professor Mikaelson reached for the letter tucked under the red bow. Didn't hear him as he opened it and pulled at the Letter hidden inside and the amused voice that read the first two words…

"To Sir?"

**New Orleans, Jackson Square: Present-day**

He preferred morning times. Whether it was three in the morning or just before sunrise. It didn't matter. Nicklaus welcomed the quiet, the serenity that was Jackson park when there was no one around. When he could let his inner demons out. His brush dancing across the canvas. Expressing the pain, anger, and sadness that weighed him down sometimes.

The painting was his greatest form of expression. He had never set out to make it his living. It just happened that way. The natural progression of a man who fought for everything he had. He told his story on the canvas. How was he to know that it would resonate so acutely with others? Years of work, a collection of his life. He was about to allow more than his small circle of friends or his students to see. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the kind of criticism that would come with this endeavor. Rebekah and his fiancée Camillia seemed hell-bent on making it the event of the season… whatever that meant.

" You know brother, you'll have to find another hiding spot if you wish not to be found." The smooth voice of Elijah drifted in with the morning breeze.

"Who said I was hiding? I just wanted a little me time is all." Klaus' sardonic tone was evident as he turned. To find his little niece, In his brother's arms. A brow raised, Klaus looked at his older brother. Elijah, for his part, gave the man a shrug.

" She wanted to see what you were painting."

Smirking, Kalus leaning closer to give Isabella a kiss on the cheek. " Is that so little one?"

Isabella nodded, her dark curls bouncing around her round face. " That and the beignet you promised me." She said giving Klaus a look that dared him to argue against her.

Unable to help it, Klaus laughed. Scooping her out of his brother's arms into his own.

"You look like your mother when you give me that look. It's scary."

"That's why I did it. Mama says that's how she gets you and daddy to do anything for her at the shop."

"Did she?" he said giving his brother a knowing look. "Well, we will have to see about that." Turning towards his canvas he pointed at it. " I feel like it's missing something. Can you tell me what that is sweetheart?"

Frowning, Isabella eyed the painting. And for emphasis, she rubbed her chin all the while. Klaus didn't have children. Why would he need them when his brother and sisters' children were quite entertaining on their own? Especially Isabelle-she was his favorite. Her dark curls, to her high cheekbones. And green eyes that reminded him of someone he use to know.

"It needs more green." She exclaimed looking back towards her uncle.

"More green? Are you sure love."

"Yes, more green!"

"Very well, mini Julie Mehretu. Green it is… after we get your beignets."

Klaus chuckled at the little girl in his arms cheered loudly. Chanting... beignet, beignet, beignet As she leaped to the ground. Gathering up Klaus's supplies. It took a few minutes for the three of them to pack up his belongings. Arriving at their favorite beignet shop just at it opened. It had to be close to 7:30 am. People were just now waking up their day starting.

Isabella munched happily on her beignets and hot cocoa. As the Mikaelson brothers quietly watched. Sipping on their coffee and their own beignet. It was always nice, spending time is Izzy and Elijah. But he knew an ambush when he saw one. The not so subtle looks Elijah kept throwing his way over his coffee mug was a tell-tale sign. Something was up.

"You going to tell me why you keep looking at me like that? Or shall I guess brother."

"Rebekah is concerned."

Straight to the point, Klaus liked this. " Concerned about what?"

"You're getting married in a couple of months. And nothing is done, she feels like you aren't taking your wedding seriously. Mother is concerned that you'll try and back out and father. "

"Is a twat."

"What's a twat?"

"Christ Nicklaus," Elijah huffed. Klaus just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Elijah quickly turn towards Izzy. " A bad word that you should not repeat."

"Why not daddy?"

"Yeah, why not?" Klaus said a wicked grin on his face.

"Honey go and see if Larissa has any fresh fruit."

Izzy looked at if she was going to protest, but stopped jumping out of her seat as she made her way inside the cafe. When she was out of earshot. Elijah reached over and punched Klaus's arm. " Sabin really is going to kill me if Izzy says that word."

"Come now Elijah, you do your daughter a disservice if you think she isn't smart enough to know not to say it around Sabin."

"That's not the point and don't try to change the subject, Nicklaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes, slamming his mug on the table. " So are you fathers lap dog now?"

"Of course not, but if you have no plans on marrying the woman then you ought to tell her. A marriage is between two people. "

"Yes, and the wedding is done by the bride. I'm just keeping out of the way."

"No, you're sulking. A thing you are prone to do when you don't want to do something."

Klaus wanted to deny it, wanted to tell Elijah to shove it because he didn't know him. But that would be a lie. His siblings knew him better than anyone. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want to stop teaching and take his place in the family business. Mikaelson INC was not his dream. It was his fathers, a dream that was being shoved down his throat. How was it even at the age of thirty-four he felt just as powerless as he had growning up in that man's house?

He liked Cami. She was beautiful, smart, very funny and a good person. It would have been so much easier if he could just say he didn't find her attractive. But he did… what was worse; Klaus like her more than he wanted to. Still, no matter how much he might like the woman. No matter how attracted he was-he didn't want this marriage. He wasn't in love and he had a feeling that she wasn't either. But what Mikael wanted, Mikael got.

'You're going to have to make a decision sooner rather than later Nicklaus," Elijah side sitting back in his seat as Isabella emerged from the building a bowl of fruit in her hand, " Might I suggest you hurry it along. So I can stop these early morning visits of ours."

**London: London City Airport**

It was sunny, a feat for cloudy London. Bonnie stepped out of the SUV. Sad eyes on her boyfriend as he pulled her luggage from the boot of the car. This was it, after three years away from the states. Bonnie Shelia Bennett was finally going home. Her internship at The National Gallery was over. She had learned so much from Ruby and Tom. Bonnie experienced art the way she always wanted… there was only one reason she could think of ever leaving. But now it was time to go home and she was dreading it.

" You sure you got everything?" Rowan asked. Standing in front of her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle as she hugged him.

"Stop trying to be cute." She huffed, feeling the pang of tears as they cloud her vision.

Groaning as she felt the chuckle reverberate through him. She was going to miss that.

She was going to miss him. Rowan had been a breath of fresh air. When she first arrived in London, She didn't know anyone and surprisingly it was such a big culture shock. Surrounded by people and she spoke the language but never felt more alone. Enter Rowan, he was huge. Not just in stature but in personality. People seemed to flock towards him. He was bright, a vibrant enigma. How he even noticed her in the corner of the coffee shop Bonnie didn't know. Regardless of how she was glad he did.

Rowan showed her 'his' London. Taught her how to make pottery — very sexy. Took her out dancing, and hiking. Traveling on holiday to Turkey to visit his family and friends there. Around Rowan, she felt safe and loved. She didn't want to leave him. Bonnie sniffed as she felt his finger gently tilt her face up towards him. Her heart broke; as deep brown eyes looked down at her. So much longing in them; if he asked her to stay. Bonnie was sure she would. But he didn't ask, instead. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her tenderly.

"I'll see you in a couple of months."

"I know."

Her cheeks flushed as she felt his arms snake around her waist. Pulling her flush against him. " And then you can show me around Mystic Falls. And we can eat at that Mystic Grill you kept raving about"

Bonnie nodded her head. Her voice blocked by the large lump lodged in the back of her throat.

"And you can take me to the lake, and we can go skinny-"

"ROWAN POLAT, don't you dare finish that sentence." She cried. Slapping his chest; Rowan's boisterous laugh echoing around him. " You're encourageable."

"But that's why you love me. And I love you, even when you beat me up."

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

And so he did. Their last kiss for many months. Mystic Falls may not be rainy but it would be that much gloomier without her sun to warm her.

* * *

A/N Rowan Polat is an original character that I've had in my head for quite some time. His fc is Turkish actor Can Yaman, I'll live a link on my author's page. I am a sucker for men with facial hair . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The pieces are slowly being moved into place for a klonnie reunion. till then live a review or like. Now its time for this sick bunny to try and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Glad to see so many peeps interested in this story. I'm seriously happy that you guys are liking this so far.

To the Guest who mentioned Elijah getting his swirl on with Sabin Laurent. HELL YEAH HE IS! I HATE WITH A PASSION how they did Sabin. I found her much more interesting then the other witches they brought in over the years. With crazy storyline potential. So in my world, she is thriving. I can def see Sabin taking Bonnie under her wing in the future.

To the guest that said they don't even want Bonnie with Klaus after googling Can Yaman. I'm with you on that: Can is a whole snack and a meal. Just imagine Rowan and Klaus meeting for the first time lol. Either way, I'm rooting for my Klonnie cause I love them but maybe I'll give you guys some Rowan and Bonnie in London flashbacks? One-shots? In my head their meet-cute was ADORABLE. But I leave that up to you as we get further along. If yall are interested in some fluffy Row&Bon stuff. Let me know

Alright, that is enough talking for me. As usual, forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I might have missed. I try to edit them out by listening to what I've written but you know— I'm only human lol.

Enjoy all and as always…

HAPPY READING!

**Mystic Falls: Bennett Residents**

The scent of fresh pancakes was their first thing that drew a severely jet-lagged Bonnie out of her slumber. It had been early in the morning when she and Grams got in from the airport. Grams was very talkative on the car ride home. Still, all Bonni wanted to do was sleep. When they arrived home, she grunted a low hello to her father Rudy before trudging up the stairs and collapsing in bed- in her airport outfit.

With, the warm spring sun on her face, and a stomach begging her to get out of bed. Bonnie reluctantly rolled over. Reaching for her phone, to fine her notification window filled. Elena and Matt had sent the "Welcome home" text early that morning. Caroline sent pictures of the twins and Stefan. Captioned " mimosa tomorrow?

A huge grin appeared as she saw Rowan's messages. She immediately perked up as she read through his text. One he had sent only ten minutes ago.

_**Big Bear**_

_8:45am_  
_hello little bird, I know ur probably_  
_ still sleep and snoring up a storm right now._  
_I already miss it. Lol_  
_figured id get ur day started on a high note _  
_by telling you how much I love you. _  
_how much I miss you_  
_even though you abandoned me. ?_  
_have a beautiful day babe?_  
_Lot of ❤️ _

Bonnie didn't even hesitate to facetime him. Making sure to make herself as presentable as she could after just waking up. However, her call went unanswered. Slightly disappointed, Bonnie figured it was for the best. It gave her time to shower and start her morning… or afternoon as it was already well past noon. After a quick shower and sending a few quick messages to her friends. Bonnie headed downstairs. To find a kitchen full of familiar faces.

"Well look who finally decided to grace our presence," Matt called out from the stove. Next to a chuckling Grams who added a few more pancakes to the plate.

"No one told me that I was having a guests?" Bonnie chuckled. Quickly stuffing her phone in her back pocket. Elena and Caroline engulfing her in a hug. One she quickly reciprocated.

"We wanted to surprise you," Elena said kissing Bonnie on the cheek.

"Instead they surprised me, I had a serious cause of deja vu with all you kids standing on my front porch." Gram scolded, only to give a quick wink to the group as she set the plate of flapjacks on the table. "I was tempted to shoo you all away but Rudy wouldn't have it."

"Where is dad?" Bonnie asked taking a seat at the table as she lifted one of Caroline's twin's; Josie into her lap. Ruffling Lizze's hair as she played on an iPad.

Caroline spoke up now. Taking the iPad away from Lizzie as she placed a plate of food in front of her. " He ran out of here a little while ago. Mayor business, he said to tell you sorry."

Bonnie gotten used to dad not always being around. She figured they could spend time together later. She had thought it would be a quiet morning, but seeing Caroline, and Elena. Matt, Tyler, and Stefan brought a huge smile to her face. They had gone through so much together. She was fortunate to be blessed with such an amazing group of friends… well, family really.

"Aunt Bonnie, did you bring us anything?" Lizzie said a mouth fool of food. This caught the interest of Josie he turned to look up at Bonnie as well, nodding her head. " Oh, yes presents."

"Girls, Auntie B just woke up?' Stefan said pulling Josie out of Bonnie's lap. Seating her in her own chair to eat. " You didn't even ask how the trip was."

"But mommy said, " Lizzie cleared her throat before continuing in a spot-on imitation of her mother's voice, " Bonnie had better have a box full of clothes to donate to me. My wardrobe is seriously lacking these days."

This, of course, caused the whole kitchen to erupt into laughter. A blushing Caroline. chased after her daughter who was giggling the whole time. That was pretty much how their impromptu brunch went. Lots of stories, catching up and a whole lot of laughter. Eventually, The boys and Grams took the twins out in the back yard to play. As the musketeers stayed inside to clean up.

Bonnie could not help but smile as she heard and watched from the kitchen window the shenanigans happening outside.

"I can't believe how big they got," Bonnie said wistfully. Walking towards the sink taking a dish to dry from Elena's hand. " It feels like only yesterday Elean and I were in the hospital room as you yelled at us WHERES STEFAN, I WANT STEFAN."

"I wasn't yelling, I resonate."

"You were cursing up a storm, but it's understandable." Elene teased. Splashing Caroline with some dishwater as she and Bonnie Laughed Hopping down from the counter, Care slapped her on the butt and stuck her tongue out at Bonnie.

"When you two give birth we'll see how collected you are."

"That will definitely be Elena before me. She's got the all-star husband." Bonnie cooed.

"Um, I'm sorry which one of us is dating the greek god!" Caroline interjected.

" Oh my gosh, have you heard the man talk? It's like butter." Elena added; Caroline bobbed her head in agreement. " Your babies are going to be ridiculously beautiful."

Bonnie felt her cheeks flush at the thought of having babies with Rowan. Okay, so maybe she thought about it. Being Mrs. Polat and coming home to a nice warm house with her personal sun there. All smiling and smelling so damn good,

"I'm jobless at the moment you guys. Babies are going to have to wait until I can find a curating job. And it ain't like Mystic Falls is a mecca for the art scene."

Elena and Caroline exchanged a look. Lips pressed into a thin line before turning their judgy expression back in her direction. Bonnie's green eyes widen, asking the silent question of what? Looking between her two best friends. Thankfully she was saved by the bell. Her phone ringing. Tossing the towel into their faces. Bonnie quickly pulled out the phone. A 504 area code appeared on her screen.

"I bet it's the boyfriend" Eleana teased, trying to sneak a peek of the number.

"Not with that face she's wearing." Caroline offered up. Placing the towel on the counter as she moved towards the kitchen screen door. Her attention on her kids and husband and their game of tag. Elena placed a finger over her lips, waving bonnie off as she finished up the last remaining dishes in the sink. Before she joined Caroline at the door.

Nodding in thanks, Bonnie made her way back out towards the living room. To the front porch of the house. Closing the door behind her as she finally excepted the call.

"Hello?"

A familiar, slightly accented voice began to speak. "Good afternoon, This is Dean Atticus of Radcliff University. May I speak with Ms. Bonnie Bennett?"

Why was her old dean calling her? " Yes, Dean Atticus. This is she speaking."

" Oh wonderful, hope I'm catching you at a good time." a short pause as Bonnier heard shuffling of what sounded like papers in the background before he continued. " I'm calling on behalf of the art department."

A frown marred her face as she took a seat on the front porch. " What can I do for you dean?"

"Well, we are in quite a predicament at the moment. The school will be losing Mr. Mikaelson at the end of the month."

At the mention of her old professor, Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. " Is he alright? What happened?"

Atticus chuckled before continuing. " He is quite alright Bonnie. After ten years it would seem Klaus Mikaelson will be leaving us. With a bang, he's made quite a name for himself in the art world here and abroad and will be putting on an art show before taking that show on the road."

She relaxed hearing the news. Bonnie had always said that Professor Mikaelson could have and should have an exhibit. His work was moving and touched a lot of people. She couldn't understand why he was so content on working as such a small school like Radcliffe. Good for him for having the courage. While she was happy to hear that her professor was on his way up she didn't understand why she was getting a call.

" Well, I'm happy to hear it. It's well deserved."

"Yes. As - well deserved - as it might be. It has left us in a rather unfortunate standoff. We will need to find a replacement for him. Someone to take his place in the art department. Professor Mikaelson suggested...you."

Bonnie ignored how displeased the Dean sounded at the suggestion but figured it was best to ignore that part. " You want me to take over the Art department?"

"Well, you wouldn't be on your own of course. It's more like a trial run. I had my own choice. But reviewing your resume not to mention your time at the National Gallery in London. You are an ideal candidate. It would be for the next six months, you and the other person will teach his class. Come up with the curriculum for the department, attend staff meetings and help the Professor on the exhibit. That will be hosted by our Art department on campus. Needless to say, the publicity will be very important to the school and the department. At the end of the semester. You both will be evaluated and one of you will be offered the job."

She was speechless, Bonnie didn't know anything about teaching. Sure, she had helped Rowan during some of his pottery classes. But teaching pottery and teaching a group of uninterested kids the difference between Art Deco and Art Nouveau was another story. Professor Mikaelson made the classes fun and lively. How many teachers used water balloons full of paint as their tool of choice. Granted, most were there because he was very attractive. But once you took his classes there was no denying how much you learned and her much deeper your appreciation for something as broad as the subject of art was.

And he had suggested her?

_ I only told her you were one of my best students. The rest was all you._

"Ms. Bennett… Ms. Bennett are you still there?"

Jumping Bonnie, cleared her throat, " Sorry, what was that?"

Atticus sighed once more than. Clearly annoyed to have to repeat himself, but repeat himself he did. "I asked are you interested?"

" Where would I be living and what is the pay?"

" Really Ms. Bennett I just went over this. You will be making roughly 20 dollars an hour. Accommodation will be set up on campus for you. During which time you will have full access, to the cafeteria, and other faculty buildings in your department. If chosen the starting salary will be 58, 000 a year and chance at tenure after your first two years. So, Ms. Bennett. Is this agreeable?"

**New Orleans: Carousel, French Quarter**

" She did. Excellent!"

Klaus took another sip from her drink as he sat at the bar waiting for Marcel. After his conversation with his brother, Klaus knew he was right, one way or the other he had to make a decision. And seeing as he still couldn't find a way to tell Cami he didn't want to get married — or tell anyone for that matter. He focused on passing the torch off to someone else.

Like many professors that he was in charge of the art department at Radcliff. Not many of them were jumping at the chance to take the reigns. Well except one, Aurora had jumped at the chance and he wasn't the least bit surprised. While his gut told him it probably had more to do with the fact that she wanted to change some things around in the department. The major issue was that it felt more like payback.

They hadn't ended things on the best of terms and she went out of her way. To make it known just how much she despised him. Aurora was the main reason he didn't date another professor; as much fun as they had. She was a headache, one he wanted to get rid of quickly. Dean Atticus however, seemed hell-bent on giving her the position. So, of course, Klaus had to throw a wrench in that plan. He didn't spend 10 plus years making a name for not only himself but for his department, for the school just to see all his hard work get blown up.

Klaus wanted someone to take over who love art as much as he did. Who Could appreciate the time, hard work and dedication he put in to build the curriculum and teach his students. Someone that could see beyond the canvas; that could see the struggle, the joy the pain and Artiste bare for the world. There had been one person that came to mind, one of his best students.

"It's not too late Professor, I can always call Ms. Bennett back and tell her we went in a different direction. "  
Klaus let out a low growl as he watched Marcel walk into the bar. Waving him over, he slammed an empty glass down on the bar top.

" That won't be necessary Shane, you'll be eating your words once you see what Ms. Bennett is capable of. Now if you excuse me, I have a more pressing engagement." And before Dean Atticus let out a syllable. Klaus had ended the call, sticking his phone in his back pocket.

"Bout bloody time you showed ut. I was starting to think you got lost?" he said with a toothy grin, As he patted his oldest friend on the back.

" Hayley and I had it out." Marcel huffed as he slid into his seat before a mischievous grin took over his features. Putting his brilliant smile on display for all to see. " And then we _had it out_."

'I seriously do not need that image in my head mate." Klause said chuckling as he took a sip from his fresh glass of scotch. Marcel just laughed as he thanked the bartender for his old fashion.

Klaus never really liked Hayley. Sure, they had that one nightstand. But before and after, the pair were constantly bumping heads. They were too similar, and neither one was willing to back down or make a concession for the other. In the end, it just didn't work. That wasn't to say he didn't have respect for the single mother. Her husband, Jackson, died in a car accident a few years back. Leaving Hayley to raise their daughter Hope on her own. Klaus spent time with Hope. Much to Hayley's chagrin, the two had formed a close bond. Hayley often said it was because they shared the same maturity level. Only to quickly take it back because hope was far more mature at 9 years old then Klaus was. Regardless, he was a constant figure in their household.

When Marcel and Hayley started dating, Klaus had given the relationship a three-month shelf-life. It was two years later and the pair were still going strong. He had to tip his hat to Marcel… he honestly didn't know how he did it.

" I see your sister running around a lot these days. Getting things ready for your big debut." Marcel said eyes on the screen overhead as they waited for their food to come out. Carousel was a local spot. And during was the weekdays it was the best time to get food and a good drink.

"Rebekah is a control freak, you know this. I let her run with it, keeps her out of my hair so I can work on the last couple of pieces for the show."

"Oh come on Nic. This is a big deal. How long have you been itching to do this art exhibit." Marcel pushed nudging Klause arm playfully. " You got your artist, you've got a backer and not only that you going to tour your work around the world."

"It's not that big of a deal, Marcel."

"Not that big of a deal, the man says." Addressing his comment to the bartender who placed their food in front of them.

"I'm more concerned about the person taking over my job when I go off on this exhibition." Klaus posed. Cutting into his delmonico steak - med rare- and shoving it into his mouth. " I refuse to let that woman, Aurora take over. " Taking a fork full of mushrooms and truffle mash potatoes.

" I warned you about shiting were you eat, didn't I? Now you've got to pay the piper." Marcel took a bite of his burger. Wiping the sides of his mouth on the back of his hand. " Didn't you say you had someone else in mind."

At his question, Klaus nodded, a soft smile on his lips. " A former student of mine. She was in London for the last couple of years working at The National Gallery. Made quite a splash."

"You sound like a proud daddy. Or should I say Zaddy?"

Klaus scoffed, " I think you're too old to be saying that word at all. It wasn't like that, with any of my students. But Miss Bennett was one of the special ones. She had a natural talent. Even if she didn't think so. And an eye for art in any medium, she was really quite remarkable."

"Mmmhmm, so how long have you been in love with her?"

Klaus just laughed shaking his head, " I'm not. I was just fortunate enough to watch the start of a young woman coming into her own."

"With all these purple prose your throwing at me, it sounds like you were watching her, a lot."

Had he? Klaus tried to treat all his students fairly. Of course, there were some that stuck out in his mind. Those that left a lasting impression long after they finished his class, graduated off to live their lives. He was proud of all of them, and yes, he was like a proud parent when they were successful and out in the world doing something that they loved. Bonnie, Bonnie had been a breath of fresh air the moment she step into his class. She was quiet but eager and her love and appreciation for art quickly made him take notice. And yes, she was beautiful. He couldn't deny it. But he had taken pride in the fact that he was able to build bonds with his students and keep it strictly professional. Though, there were times when they had been alone. When she had volunteered to help clean up. Or assisted him in grading papers.

Those moments, where they talked. Talked and shared things about their personal lives. He had gotten to see her in a completely different light. Saw her vulnerability, the pain that she suffered losing a mother so young and having a father she felt didn't see or understand her. A grandmother that raised her but was also her best friend and the person she got her artistic nature from. In those moments, he felt open towards her. He felt his heart grow in adoration and over the years he watched her flourish in her studies. Her medium was sculpture, using her hands to feel her medium. It was magical; the way a lump of clay or a block of stone. Was transformed by her kin eye and soft touch.

If there was ever a time he had thought about crossing that professional line with one of his students. It would have been those quiet moments with Bonnie. However, he never did. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't thought about it but the important thing was he didn't act on it. He didn't want anything to detract from her skill. Nor did he want to tarnish her reputation or leave people questioning her abilities.

"Earth to Klaus." Marcel cooed, waving a hand in front of his face. Causing Klaus to push the thought of his favorite student out of mind. " Dude?"

"What?"

Marcel just shook his head, taking another bite from his burger. A knowing smile on his face told Klaus all he needed to know. " So the teacher's pet is coming back to town. Can't wait to meet her."

Klaus' eyes darken, giving Marcel a warning look, " Don't Marcel. "

" Don't what, I just want to see the girl that has you off daydreaming and shit." He chuckled. " Do you think she'll be able to handle Aurora? You know how competitive and conniving that woman can be."

He knew all too well. Klaus couldn't say that he wasn't worried for Bonnie. Aurora wanted the job. She had a leg up as she was already a teacher at the university. She would do whatever she could to get it. It had only been three years, could Ms, Bennett have changed that much? Could that quiet unassuming girl from Mystic Falls take on the hurricane that was Aurora?

" I bloody hope so."

**Mystic Falls: Bennett Residence. **

Bonnie sighed happily as she slipped underneath the covers into her bed. Today really couldn't have gone any better. After her phone call, Bonnie excitedly told her family the news. Of course, they were happy for her. Even though it would mean that she would be leaving home, again. But not for another week or so. Elena and Caroline were quick to call dibs on spending as much time with Bonnie before she left. Caroline offering to take some of her clothes off her hands. Elena offering to take her shopping for stuff for her new apartment. Everyone wanting to make it a road trip as a last hurray for the gang to hang out together. Grams even said she would watch the twins if they decided to do so.

Rudy wasn't that happy to learn, that after getting his little girl back she would be leaving n two weeks' time.

" You just got back and I've got to say goodbye all over again."

Bonnie wanted to say something along the line of, now he knew how it felt. But seeing the genuine sadness in his eyes thought better of loved her dad, maybe he worked too much. But there was no doubt in Bonnie's mind just how much her father loved her. So, instead, she promised to spend as much time as he wanted or he had before she left. It wasn't her dream job, But the pay was nothing to scoff at if she did get the position. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss New Orleans. And no not just because of Professor Mikaelson — even if she did spend a lot of her day thinking about him. It would be good to see him.

She couldn't help but wonder if he still looked the same. With the same golden curls on his head, the seemingly blood-stained full lips. Those blue eyes that seemed to bear into your soul.

"Jesus, three years later and your still waxing poetry about your professor."

She huffed and laughed at how silly she was being. Bonnie was sure he must have gotten her confused with someone else. Someone more remarkable than her. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised. When she got down to New Orleans and Professor Mikaelson took one look at her and laughed in her face. But deep down, she knew that wasn't the case. Shaking her head, she reached to turn off the lamp when her phone started to ring. Gasping, she sat up in bed. Snatching her phone of the bedside excitedly as she accepted the face time.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Came the loud shouts on the other side of the phone. Bonnie covered her mouth in glee as she saw Rowan and their friends, popping streamers and bottles in the background of Rowan's apartment. She waved, blowing kisses at them all. As Rowan, began to walk away from the commotion into his bedroom.

"I didn't get the job yet babe." She giggled leaning back against her headboard.

Rowan for his part, hopped on his bed, mimicking her action as he leaned back. Throwing a muscular arm behind his head chuckling, " You're a natural Bonnie. They'd be crazy not to pick you."

Bonnie just smiled. " I'm convinced this is a mistake."

"I hope not, I want to go to Mardi Gras. Kind of awkward if my girlfriend isn't there to win me some beads."

Letting out a loud scoff, Bonnie wagged her finger in front of the screen " I'm pretty sure you could do that all on your own. Muscle man."

"You think so?"

Rowan asked lifting his shirt showing his bare chest to Bonnie, who in turn could only laugh as she snuggled down into the bed.

"Show off."

"Shut up you love me."

" I do." She grinned feeling her cheeks flush. Even over the phone a thousand miles away. Rowan still made her blush like she was a high school girl.

" I love it when you blush for me, " he murmured. Settling down a bit a sober expression on his face. " Sorry I missed your call little bird. You left then all a sudden all these orders started to come in. Today was Jamies' birthday."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot. Please don't tell them I didn't remember ." Making a mental note to send them a message tomorrow. " And you don't have to apologize. I had a very full first day back. Elena and Caroline have dubbed you a Greek god."

Rowan chuckled, " Which one?"

There was a pause before both Bonnie and Rowan replied " Hercules." And burst into laughter. " Alright, so tell me about your day and don't leave anything out."

Rowan was happy to oblige her. He shared every detail and then Bonnie filled him in on the rest of her day. For the next three hours, they talked and laughed. Whispered how much they loved each other and missed each other. Bonnie's heart was so full she thought it would burst. When she finally drifted off to sleep; Rowan still on the line. Thoughts about her Professor seemed all but a distant memory.


End file.
